


The big reveal

by Baguette_Me_Not



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...or is it?, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Me_Not/pseuds/Baguette_Me_Not
Summary: Ladybug decides that it’s about time she and Chat revealed their identities to each other. She isn’t what he expected. Not. At. ALL.  (One-Shot)





	The big reveal

Large, grey clouds rolled in along the skyline, blocking out all of the scattered stars that hung above. An obvious sign that some bad weather was coming in.

 

Chat hung his head in defeat. Of course on the one day they’d scheduled patrol, it would pour with rain. Now his Lady would quit early and he’d have to head back to his cold, empty mansion.

 

He rose up slowly, preparing to leave his place on the rooftop when he felt fingertips brush his shoulder. Ladybug’s fingertips.

 

“Bug?” Chat shot her a nervous glance, unsure as to why she was keeping him. The girl in question sighed, tilting her head sideways to obscure her expression. An expression in which he would definitely be able to read if she had been facing him. They knew each other like that.

 

“It’s fine,” The girl mumbled “You should probably head back home anyway. It looks like it’s about to rain.” No, she wasn’t fine. It was as clear as day! Ladybug was all about confidence, if she was murmuring and avoiding his gaze, something had to be up.

 

“Hey,” Chat Noir returned to his crouching place next to her before continuing “If anything’s wrong, you know you can tell me right? I’m your partner.” _I love you._

 

She twisted her head towards him, eyes interlocking for a brief moment before she looked down again. But it was long enough for him to notice the small smile now etched on her pink lips.

 

“Yes _Chaton_ , I know. It’s just that…” Her voice suddenly trailed off as if contemplating what to say.

 

“Just what?”

 

Ladybug shifted uncomfortably, a sight quite new to him if he was being entirely honest. “… I think it’s time…”

 

This only left the blonde even more confused, cocking his head slightly in a very cat-like way. Time… time for _what_?

 

She sighed for the second time that evening “Well, since you and I have been working together for ages… and I think it would it would be better if we knew. We’d work better together if we did and I…” His Lady glanced up at him, eyes dancing across his facial features to see if he was following. However, he only shot her a curious look, unable to tell what she was getting at.

 

A beat passed before she squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “I think we should reveal our identities to each other.”

 

An eerie silence consumed them as her words began to sink in. _Surely she hadn’t just said…?_

 

Eyes wide, he could only splutter. For her to just say that out of the blue… It was simply unimaginable! He’d been waiting for this day for two whole years. Two. W H O L E years. _Had he misheard her? Were pigs now flying? Was it the apocalypse???_

 

He was too preoccupied with his own stream of thoughts to notice how his partner was staring at him with a horrified expression, regretting ever bringing the subject up.

 

“I’M SORRY!” Her outburst startled him out of his rapid trail of thought. “It was a stupid idea. I shouldn’t have-”

 

Ladybug stopped as she noticed how a clawed hand now encased her wrist. On instinct, he’d reached out in fear that she would leave. She couldn’t go after promising to share her identity with him. The world couldn’t be that cruel!

 

“My Lady, I’m completely over the moon that you want to share your identity with me,” He spoke in a soft voice, words so quiet that they were almost lost to the wind. “Ever since day one, I’ve wanted to see the girl under that mask. I need to know who this beautiful, kind and selfless person is. I need to know who my partner is. I need to know who the girl I love is - and, yes, I do love you.”

 

Their faces - both decorated with matching blushes - were now almost touching.

 

“You love me?” The breath, that escaped her mouth, tickled his nose causing a large grin to form on his face.

 

“Yes, I love whoever that girl is under that mask.” With those words, her face lit up. A beautiful sight that he would certainly never ever grow tired of.

 

“Well here goes then.”

 

Chat drew his breath, bracing for the event that was about to unfold before him. This was it. He’d finally meet _her_.

 

“Tikki! Spots off!” A wave of pink, shimmering light washed over her form revealing a girl about his age sitting before him.

 

A girl with a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

 

A girl who he knew very, very well. She was in his class after all.

 

A girl who he’d always considered as ‘just a friend’.

 

Scratch that, she was like a sister to him.

 

Because sitting in front of him with a smirk on her face was none other than Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of Mayor Bourgeois.

 

_What? What? What? What? What? HOW?!_

 

Brain short-circuiting, he hero did the only thing his brain could process.

 

He screamed.

 

—————

 

At three in the morning, Plagg was rudely awoken to the loud sound of screaming.

 

_Huh, guess he’d had_ **_that_ ** _nightmare again…_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry XD I lied. This wasn’t exactly an identity reveal but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless (despite it being so sappy).
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos left on my last piece! It means a lot.
> 
> Bye for now ✧


End file.
